Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly relates to stereoscopic image synthesis method and apparatus.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, the display technology of large-sized displays, such as TVs, has entered a new era. More and more display manufacturers introduce displays that are capable of displaying stereoscopic image/video, which allows the general users to enjoy the stereoscopic display effect outside the theaters. However, the comfort that the viewer feels when watching stereoscopic images has not improved a lot. The reason is that the inconsistency between the focal length of human eyes and the visual axis causes vergence accommodation conflict. Generally, in order to avoid such a situation, the depth of the stereoscopic scene is suppressed when the display is set.
Such a setting can improve the comfort but would also significantly impair the stereoscopic effect.